custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nugru
Nugru is a Toa of Fire, former ally of the Order of the Great Creators, and former member of the Guard of the Spherus Magna Council. Biography Nugru was created by the Great Beings as one of the first Toa, never a Matoran, and was part of a Toa team for a short time. On a mission, he suffered an accident and lost his right leg, for which he obtained a cybernetic replacement to compensate for it. Nugru was one of several independent Toa who was invited to Takiw Nui to be part of the Toa Takiw, and passed all the tests. However, when it came time to take the official joining, he finally refused and instead chose to make an unofficial alliance with the Order of the Great Creators. Nugru then served for years as a link between Toa and the Order of the Great Creators, as well as a guardian in Takiw Nui. After Teridax's death, migrated to Spherus Magna along with all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe to begin a new life. He settled in Metru Magna as a member of the Guard of the Spherus Magna Council at the service of its President, Turaga Tahu. The Invasion Nugru was part of the group that attacked the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna to rescue Vavakx from the Chorak. After a few minutes of battle, the building's self-destruct system activated and Nugru escaped along with the others. Nugru and the other survivors of the conflict then assisted in the rebuilding of Metru Magna. Rebellion More than a thousand years later, a pair of Bukgu infiltrated the underground Great Depot of the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna and stole the Kanohi Ignika. Nugru was present at the time of the robbery and tried to stop the thieves, but failed. The Council's President, Turaga Tahu, and Alpha Being Veuy eventually summoned him to question him about the robbery. Suspecting that Canrum, the leader of the Bukgu and Archon of the kingdom of Xianori, could have clues about the theft of the Ignika, Veuy and Tahu decided to travel to the kingdom to investigate. They were accompanied by Isale, the unofficial representative of the Bukgu on the Council, on their journey. The group boarded Tahu's personal ship, the Vakama I, where they agreed that Nugru would take over the investigation and would meet a contact from Isale in the Spherus Magna Refuge, while the others would meet with Canrum. A few minutes from the landing, Nugru left the ship to disappear from the view of the kingdom and the others landed. Nugru arrived at the Refuge and met the contact, who turned out to be Deriahk. Turaga Koved also appeared and revealed that the Refuge was hiding illegal operations in Xianori. Deriahk said that Spherus Magna Council had become corrupt and that by taking advantage of the misery of the lower class of Xianori, the kingdom was now on the brink of Rebellion. Nugru suspected that the theft of the Ignika was linked to the Rebellion, so he settled to investigate the poor neighborhoods of Xianori. Before leaving, Koved gave him a crystal with all the information about the corruption in the Council and gave Nugru the power to reveal the truth or not as he pleased. Investigating the poor neighborhoods of Xianori, Nugru discovered that the lower-class Bukgu worshiped Kapokhed, seeing his heroism during the Invasion and his humble beginnings as an example to follow. He then found one of the Bukgu who had stolen the Ignika meeting with Isale and bestowing the mask on her. Before being able to act, Nugru was paralyzed by Nios, a member of the Rebellion. The Rebellion trapped Nugru in a Toa Canister and threw him into an underwater area away from Xianori. Upon awakening, Nugru was received by a voice who, wanting to "meet" him, saved him from his situation. Nugru later found himself in an underwater prison, where he was received by Diguxx. Both discussed the role of the Spherus Magna Council (and Tahu in particular) in provoking the Rebellion. Nugru tried to defend Tahu, describing him as a leader who had good intentions, but Diguxx pointed out that the corruption of the Council and the suffering of the Bukgu were the faults of the President, as he had become too complacent and no longer knew how to recognize the evil within his own organization. Diguxx also called Canrum a tyrant that had to be silenced. Nugru said he could not allow the Rebellion to kill the Archon, to which Diguxx replied that what was right was not always the best and that Nugru would have to make a decision. Before Nugru left, Diguxx asked for an opportunity to redeem himself and help him in his mission. Nugru doubted whether to set Diguxx free, but finally granted his wish and destroyed his prison. Diguxx, grateful, manifested his powers and transported them both to the Xianori Magistrate. When they arrived at Xianori, the Rebellion was already beginning to massacre the elite Bukgu in the streets. Meanwhile, Isale tried to assassinate Canrum and Tahu using the Kanohi Ignika. Diguxx used his powers to contain the mask and then Nugru defeated Isale. Later, Diguxx transported himself with Nugru, Tahu, Veuy, and Canrum outside the Magistrate to stop the massacre in the kingdom. There they met Deriahk, who had just been defeated by the true leader of the Rebellion: Kapokhed. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. While Diguxx created a protective field to keep the leaders safe, Nugru faced Kapokhed and lost. With the Toa at his feet, Kapokhed prepared his petrification power to finish him off. However, Deriahk called on his Chorak allies to stop the chaos, and they managed to quickly contain the Rebellion. In the midst of the struggle, the Chorak Queen Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he was doing was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains just like the Chorak. However, before being able to yield to his captors, the essence of Kanohi Gebuk manifested itself in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the death blow. Finally Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of Wishes from Kapokhed, releasing him from its influence. Canrum thanked everyone for having ended the Rebellion, declaring them as official allies of Xianori, and then assured that he would be much harder in his reign to prevent a similar conflict from recurring. Nugru was surprised at the statement, indignant at the attitude of the Archon. Thinking that the Bukgu would continue to suffer from Canrum reigning Xianori, Nugru killed the Archon and then fled. Nugru was publicly condemned for the murder of Canrum and described by the Spherus Magna Council as a madman and an enemy of the peace. The Council put a substantial reward for his capture, but Nugru managed to remain hidden. Capabilities and Features Once considered an exemplary Toa, Nugru fervently believed in justice and in the Toa Code. He had a black-and-white view of the world, which was not considered very practical by other less orthodox heroes. The experiences of the Xianori Rebellion profoundly changed his beliefs. Influenced by Diguxx, Nugru learned to accept the reality of the corruption in the Spherus Magna Council, which destroyed his ideal view of the world and also made him feel guilty for operating in a system that allowed the abuse of the innocents. This finally reached a breaking point when Turaga Tahu was willing to leave Xianori under Canrum's control, knowing that the abuses would not end. This led Nugru to assassinate the Archon, which ruined his reputation. Powers Like all Toa of Fire, Nugru can create, control, and absorb fire. After years of training, he developed the ability to create blue fire, which is much more intense than normal fire, although it requires more elemental energy to be used. He is also supposedly able to teleport in flames, but many doubt if this last ability is not an illusion. Mask and Tools Nugru uses a Great Mask of Rebounding. In addition, a modified jetpack allows him to fly using his elemental powers as fuel. Nugru also has two Flame Blades to channel his powers, which can also become a shield or gliders while he is flying. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire